User talk:MickB
Welcome, MickB! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! ProtonZero (talk) 17:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Personal files Hello. I have deleted several files you uploaded with inappropriate filenames. Please be sure to follow the naming guidelines listed on the . Specifically, personal files must be named "Username Filename.extension". You may re-upload the files with the proper names. Thank you. --DocTanner (talk) 12:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I now understand the name guidelines. Thank you and sorry for the inconvinience. MickB (talk) 13:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : I have removed the block. You may upload the files again (correctly this time, please. :-p ). Thanks for your understanding. --DocTanner (talk) 13:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Hum, it seems it says my IP is autoblocked and I still can't upload images. Any way to fix that? MickB (talk) 13:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: And I also cannot post in talk pages for some reason. MickB (talk) 13:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Very strange. Sorry, let me look into that. --DocTanner (talk) 13:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : I found the problem. Your IP address was automatically blocked at the same time. Wrong checkbox on my part. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. It should be all set now, but I'll keep a very close eye here just in case. --DocTanner (talk) 13:51, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you for the help. I was still a newbie here and I didn't read the personal files guideline. Sorry for the incovinience. MickB (talk) 13:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : It's not a problem. And I hope you understand that I only put in the block to force you to your talk page. I didn't want to keep deleting files over and over again until you found my message. You're not at all in trouble or anything. --DocTanner (talk) 13:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Agh, I accidentally mistyped the name of a file I sent. TehAnonymous already deleted it, but will I be in trouble for it? :/ I'm sorry for that. MickB (talk) 14:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry about it. It's fine. :) --DocTanner (talk) 14:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages Hello, Just so you know, removing messages from talk pages is against the wiki rules. You can archive conversations if you like, by moving the entire thing to a new file at, say User:MickB/Talk/Archive1 or something similar and then including a link to the archive on your talk page. But conversations cannot be deleted. Thanks, DocTanner (talk) 18:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) My new champion has come (with quotes related to yours) hope you'll take a look <3 ~ErdamonPL Can you give me some advice with balancing my custom champion? Kyranal, the Reckoner : I kind of suck at balacing champions, but the community and the readers give suggestions on how to balance it, so you should do the same. Hope I helped! MickB (talk) 10 :38, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello could you please help me edit my champions? , it would be a big help if you can. even a small comment helps :) :* Renia,The Halberdier :* Cael,Heaven's Quintuplet :* Liliana, The Demon-Singer Chase999 (talk) 05:32, November 15, 2013 (UTC)